Marchen Headhunt
by MARheaven-ninja
Summary: MAR AU. Six years ago, Dana killed the head knight of the Chess Pieces Phantom, however Phantom didn't stay dead. He and his followers now have returned and they want revenge. This time around they will play a more dangerous game with the opposition to pick them out one by one and eventually, wipe them out. Ginta and his friends take part in this game for survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Marheavenninja here, feeling that I should warn you that this fic starts after the battle of Vestry, instead at the very beginning. You could read the first four volumes or watch until around episode 15 (I admit, don't like the anime enough to bother to look what the chapter this starts at corresponds to) and you'll be fine.**

Chapter 1: Game start

In the midst of celebrating of a recent defeat of the chess pieces in Vestry and the people having their farmland restored the moon started to project an image of a man with long blonde hair and a pointed hat in black robes. The villagers started panicking.

"Greetings residents of Mär heaven." Said the image, "We, the Chess Pieces wish to invite all who want to rebel against us to the Headhunt Games."

"I knew it!" Shouted the dog, Ed, "Their second stage for this time!"

"What do ya mean this time?" The blonde other worlder, Ginta, asked.

"Last time they did a tournament style series of fights called the War Games, it looks like, this time, they may be hell bent on eliminating their enemies."

"We'll be meeting you at Ragenrave castle at the center of Mär Heaven." The man continued then projecting an image of the map of the world with the meeting place marked in red. "Since we have taken over this area we'd figure it would make a convenient meeting place." The image of the man returned "We haven't forgotten our grudge from six years ago. If you fail to show up then we'll burn Mär Heaven to the ground. We look forward to seeing you there, especially the ärm Babbo and the boy using him. The time is noon the day after tomorrow. We'll be waiting." The man's image disappeared as he laughed.

"Now's not the time for fooling around." Said the blue haired princess, Snow putting her hand on Ginta's shoulder, "Let's go to Ragenrave!"

"Yeah but the whole world is depending on us." Said the black haired farm boy, Jack, shivering. "That's a lot of pressure on a country bumpkin like myself."

"True, but the Cross Guard has lost morale and weakened since Dana died. So we can't really expect very many of them to show up. We kind of have no choice." Said Ed.

"Well who needs 'em." The blonde man wearing a blindfold, Nanashi, shrugged. "As long as you got me you've got nothing to worry about."

"I suppose we don't really have a choice." Said, the pink haired witch, Dorothy, _'Besides, maybe the chess can give me information about her.'_

"Ginta, go." Encouraged one of the villagers, "We can take care of ourselves but right now, Mär heaven needs a hero, and you're that hero." Ginta froze and looked at him. "Besides, you gave us hope, they need that right now." He was paralyzed realizing that he's already under so much pressure and the games haven't even started.

"All right." He said with his fists clenched.

"Well said Ginta, now onward!" Said the hammer and ball weapon with a mustache Babbo.

A couple days later, some time before noon, civilians were hanging around, playing cards, getting drunk in broad daylight, and even keeping their eyes on the gate. Few have come but they didn't seemed to be allied with the cross guard, for all of them lacked their emblem.

"Man it's almost noon." One of the men groaned shuffling a deck of cards. "Don't tell me this is it." He dealt the cards between him and his partner.

"We're all gonna die aren't we? I mean for crying out loud it doesn't look like any of these contenders are ärm wielders." Said his partner, panic wavering in his voice.

"Hey look!" Shouted another man in the distance. They, as well as the other contenders turned to see an army of men and some women coming into the castle walls all wearing the emblem of a cross somewhere on their clothing.

"It's the cross guard!" Someone cried.

"Is that-" One of the men began when they saw an elderly man with spiky grey hair and blue robes entering the gate.

"It is!" Continued another, "It's Gaira! The third in command of the last war games!" Gaira looked around.

"Alviss, Alan isn't here." He addressed the young man with purple spiky hair wearing a long sleeved top accompanied by a fairy. "Did he say anything when you met with him?"

"I don't think-" He began, thinking back to the time he ran into him guarding some training gates*.

"Well well, this has certainly been a while." They turned to see a red headed woman, her hair tied up in a bun and wearing a suit of armor with the cross guard's emblem on it. She was accompanied by a man with messy chin length black hair wearing brightly colored robes.

"Ah Elizabeth!" Said Gaira, "I thought you wouldn't come.

"Why not? Not like I have anything to loose." She said with a smirk.

"And who's this man?" Gaira asked.

"Oh, I'm Robert." The man introduced himself with a bow, "I'm Elizabeth's traveling companion. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Gaira replied.

_ 'How long is this guy gonna stick around?'_ Alviss thought looking over to Robert.

"Who is this woman?" Belle the tiny fairy whispered to him.

"That's Elizabeth, one of our members from the last war." Alviss whispered back. "Last time she was mostly there for support and didn't participate in the War Games." Elizabeth looked over to him.

"Ah Alviss, You've certainly grown up." She said looking up and down him. "You know now I'd probably date you if you were ten to twenty years older."

"What?" Belle shouted, Elizabeth then burst out laughing.

"Always joking as usu-" Alviss began.

"Whoa! Did we make it in time?" Shouted a different voice, interrupting Alviss. He turned to see the other worlder he invited to Mär Heaven and the talking ärm Babbo, along with their companions.

"Hopefully we made it in time." Said Princess Snow.

"Relax, this place was within Andata's range, since I snuck around here before." Said Nanashi.

"You've been everywhere, haven't you?" Ed commented.

"So where're the Chess?" Dorothy question

"Ah! You!" Jack shrieked when he spotted Alviss.

"Yo Alviss! Long time no see!" Ginta greeted with a peace sign.

"Ah … Yeah." Said Alviss. _'Ginta? This magical power … it's almost like he's a different person.'_ He then looked over to Ed, "Gaira, Alan's here." This left his seniors clueless. When noon struck a woman with long black hair in a white dress walked out of the castle.

"Welcome everyone. You have my deepest gratitude." She said.

"Princess!" The locals cheered.

_ 'Princess? Like Snow?'_ Ginta thought, _'Why is she here."_

"I will explain the rules of the Headhunt Games." She said. "Rule One, you are not allowed to use the ärm Andata. Rule two, you have to go to specific checkpoints, marked on maps that will be provided to you. When you reach a check point you must show the chess pawns there this seal." She holds up a metal amulet with a star on it. "Rule three, When you reach a town you may rest but only for a day. Rule four, forming teams is optional, but each team needs a leader, if that leader falls in battle, or surrenders then the whole team looses and is eliminated. Rule five, if you run into the Chess pieces you must battle them. Rule six, you're allowed to switch out team members in case one of them is injured. Rule seven, with the exception of those six rules, anything goes. Break any of those six rules and you'll be met with severe punishment."

"So this time it's a race." Alviss muttered. _'Whoever gets to the finish line first will win the war I presume.'_

"This is less regulated than the War games from six years ago!" Ed commented.

"Yeah it seems like they want a quicker way to get rid of the opposition." Dorothy added. "Though I guess it could be expected since it looks like there are several independent parties this time around, so it would be a bother to keep track of them all."

"You all have the rest of the day to prepare for the Games starting tomorrow. Please use any of the shops in the city." Continued the princess. "Before you go, there are maps within the castle, please receive them in an orderly fashion."

A few hours later Team Mär were in Ragenrave's market.

"Let's see … what are we gonna need?" Snow asked.

"Food, of course!" Said Nanashi, "It's a necessity after all."

"I agree. We cannot keep up our strength without it." Said Babbo. "What do you think Ginta?" Ginta ignored him and ran around excited rushing to every stall to get a look at the merchandise.

"Oh lord, not again*." Moaned Jack.

"Ginta!" Snow shouted, "Now's not the time to goof off, we need to prepare to for this race!"

"Oh let him have a little bit of fun." Said Dorothy. "You'll never know if he's gonna die tomorrow, just like Dana."

"Besides we don't need to worry about food." Said Jack showing off his bracelet, "I can just grow our food."

"Okay, but what will we do about water?" Babbo asked.

"Well we could use Snow's nature ärm." Jack suggested. "Also we can use some of the streams in the area."

"Still we should still get some variety, I'd probably get sick of eating just vegetables." Said Nanashi.

"Okay, we don't have to worry about food for water from the sounds of it, but what else do we need?" Ed wondered.

"How about this?" Asked Snow holding out a bottle of rum.

"Yeah! I like your thinking!" Laughed Nanashi.

"No. Put that back Princess." Ed answered.

"Hey guys, what about medical supplies? Y'know, bandages and stuff?" Ginta asked with his hands behind his back.

"We don't really need to worry, besides, we have holy ärm to heal our injuries." Nanashi shrugged off. "Let's separate and look around for a bit."

"All right but meet back here." Ordered Ed before everyone walked off in their separate directions, Ginta and Babbo stayed behind along with Dorothy.

"Wha'cha got hiding there?" She asked.

"I'm curious as well." Said Babbo. Ginta showed them something wrapped up in a white cloth.

"It's filled with bandages and stuff. I thought we would need it just in case." He explained.

"Aw, that's considerate for you." She said, "You mind if I hang on to that?" Ginta held the bundle close to him. "Relax, dimension ärm zipper!" Then a giant zipper appeared out of nowhere, "This'll keep them safe."

"Okay, I'm trusting you on this." Said Ginta giving her the bundle. She then put it into the zipper.

Night time at the cross guard's camp on the outskirts of the city, most of the men had their guards down for the night by sleeping or chatting to one another. Alviss couldn't help but feel uneasy as he stared into the campfire, he kept having this unsteady feeling that someone is watching him. He kept looking over his shoulder, then his mind kept wandering back to Ginta and his safety.

"Is something bothering you Alviss?" Belle asked.

"I just can't shake this feeling that we're being watched." He said.

"Why not get some rest, I'll take a look." She offered.

"No, I think I'll stay up a little longer." He refused. He looked into the camp fire contemplating.

"Are you thinking about that boy?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, I wonder if Ginta will be really okay. I mean the war is going to be more harsh this time around …" He muttered to himself.

"Worried about the boy with Babbo Kiddo?" Alviss turned to see Elizabeth behind him, "You mind?"

"No mam." He replied scooting over giving her a place to sit down. "Please don't call me 'Kiddo' I'm sixteen."

"Well you're still under twenty, in other words, a kid." She laughed Alviss growled, annoyed. "Listen, if you're really worried about that kid why not go join his group so you could watch over him." She suggested.

"Me worried about that kid, no way." Alviss denied.

"Really now? How come I just heard you say that were worried about this Ginta kid to your fairy friend?" She sneered.

"But I can't just leave the cross guard." He excused.

"What's stopping you? Gaira? Other members? I'm sure they'll understand Kiddo." She said, "Hell we're even fighting on the same side so there's really no harm done."

"But …" Alviss began.

"No excuses, just get your ass in gear and join him. I'll take care of Gaira and the others." She interrupted with a wink. "Just as soon as we take care of our little thief." The two jolted their heads to the figure of a child who's gender is ambiguous due to the scarf covering their face. The child took something off a sleeping soldier then quickly stuffed it in their pocket and started running.

"Thirteen totem pole!" Alviss shouted then a totem pole sprang out of the ground cutting off their escape. Alviss ran forward to grab the child but their ring glowed summoning a flash of light blinding Alviss, once his vision cleared the child was gone. He then turned to Elizabeth. "Why didn't you do anything?"

"One, I'm tired, and two, I kinda wanted to see how far you've come these past six years." She said. Alviss glared at her. "Now go before you manage to loose them." Alviss huffed as he ran off. Belle followed behind.

"Oh and Belle is it?" Elizabeth said. The fairy stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What?" She asked.

"Take care of Kiddo will ya?" She replied.

"You got it! I won't let anything happen to him!" She promised before flying off.

**Holy crap it's been a long time since I wrote a Mär Fanfiction. Yeah this is basically a fix fic for Mär because I've been trying to get back into it, but I couldn't. I did love it when I was younger and I think it's a good gateway series. However there are things that just bothered me in the manga that weren't fixed in the anime and relationships that I wished were explored more *cough*Ashandhismentionedchildwhysomeseeinglydecen tpeopleareinthechessandtherelationshipbetweenDanaa ndAlviss*cough*. Though I will keep some scenes that were in the manga but will just be modified to fit the fic. Hope you enjoyed it and please don't hate me. If you don't want to kill me can you please read "Tales of the World: New Age Mythology" and "Nothing Out of the Ordinary for Us" ?**

***See Volume 3 or episode 9ish**

***See Volume 2 or episode 4**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Team Mär

The next morning team Mär got up and packed their things and started off. It was around that time when Alviss and Belle arrived. He didn't sleep the previous night so he was exhausted and he felt like he was about to fall over.

"Hey Alviss, what's up?" Ginta asked.

"You mind if I join you?" Alviss asked back sounding airy.

"What? Aren't you with-" Ginta began.

"I know." Alviss interrupted, "I just want to join so I can keep an eye on you."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, as long as Dorothy and I are here." Said Nanashi.

"Augh … Shut up." Dorothy growled.

"It's a mission." Stated Belle, Alviss looked over to her and she responded with a wink. "We were ordered by the cross guard to keep an eye on Ginta to make sure he doesn't turn traitor or something."

"And why would I do that?"

"You have Phantom's original ärm." She pointed out, then glared at Babbo. "We just want to make sure that Babbo doesn't tempt him or something."

"A gentleman like me? Why I'd never!" Babbo shouted. "If anything he'll tempt me into doing something stupid!"

"Hey!" Ginta shouted.

"Deny it all you want but in your heart you know it's true!" The ärm shouted back.

"I don't think this is helping Belle." Alviss muttered to his fairy companion.

"Relax I got this." She whispered back. She then turned to the rest of Team Mär. "Don't blame us for the Cross Guard's paranoia, we're just doing our job."

"Hey Ed. We might end up getting the seven 'dwarves' if Alviss joins." Snow whispered to Ed.

"You're right Princess." Agreed Ed.

"Well for whatever reason we could use the extra help." Snow stepped in, "We'd be glad to have you with us Alviss."

"Thank you." Said Alviss, the then shot a glare at Belle who shot back the same glare.

"Yeah that's great and all but should we get going?" Jack asked pointing to the road behind him.

"He's right." Said Nanashi taking out the map. "Let's get going, follow me." The group started walking, around that time the moon started showing images of teams fighting the Chess not too far away.

"Hey! Look up there!" Said Belle. They looked up and saw the fights, the non-cross guard parties seemed to be holding their own, even though they were just pawns. A person whose face couldn't be seen and wearing all black pinched a specific area on the neck causing the pawn to become limp. While the referee in the background called it then ran off. Then the moon switched to the image of a boy with tied back black hair some of it flipped over one eye wearing a grey jacket and black pants chocking a pawn to death with his scarf. Alviss noticed the scarf and squinted.

_ 'Could it be?' _He thought.

"Hm. Looks like the other parties are holding their own." Said Dorothy, "Let's get going." Suddenly they were jumped by seven pawns.

"Hmph, just pawns?" Sighed Alviss summoning a bo staff, "Pathetic."

"Hold on!" They head someone shout. A purple skin goblin like man walked up to them. "My name is Pozun, and I'll be the referee for your battle."

"Why do we need a ref?" Ginta questioned.

"To make sure that the rules are being followed." Pozun explained. "Now, everyone, get your weapons ready and … begin!" Everyone else summoned their weapons and quickly defeated the pawns.

"Team …" Pozun began.

"Mär." Ginta reminded.

"Thank you. Team Mär wins!" He announced.

"Well, that was too easy." Said Jack. The moon showed that other independent parties mowed down the pawns, most of the time without ärms.

"I know, we barely broke a sweat." Babbo gloated.

"You mean I barely broke a sweat you just served as my glove." Ginta muttered.

"What did you say?" The ball snapped.

"Nothing …"

"It's practically insulting." Muttered Alviss, looking up _'I mean I'm going off of virtually no sleep!'_ They continued to the next town around that time the moon switched to an image of the cross guard, pawns killing more than fifty percent of the members. While the ones that were still alive were mowing down pawns left and right, namely Gaira, Elizabeth, and Robert. Alviss groaned and shook his head, his former team being slaughtered by the Chess, Pawns, they're not even a threat in team Mär's eyes.

"Wow. This is just sad." Dorothy commented. "I thought most of the Cross Guard could at least put up a fight. This is just a massacre."

"I think most of them were recently recruited so I don't think they've had much training." Said Snow.

"That explains a lot." Nanashi muttered. "However the ones that aren't getting killed are doing very well."

"That's because they're veterans so of course they'll have the experience. Though, besides Gaira I'm not sure if they've maintained their skill." Said Alviss. Elizabeth hacked away at pawns left and right with her sword in some cases slicing them in half at the waist. Her face had a smirk across it as she slugged a pawn then stabbed it. Robert on the other hand was trying not to get hit and would often ask Elizabeth to keep the enemy away. She'd gladly oblige and used a wind nature ärm to blow them away, while Robert would focus his magical energy. When he'd manage to focus enough he'd take out an ärm and stab it into the ground then flames started rising from under the pawns burning them alive. Snow cringed while watching it. Alviss's eyes widened when he saw the ärm. There was another man who had a flail with him and would kill off pawns with one swing to the head. There were also men and women that were shooting pawns with arrows. Several other soldiers killed off pawns with either a sword, axe, or a nature ärm that strengthens their body. The surviving Cross Guard hacked away at the pawns until all of them were dead. They stood among the pawn graveyard with their bloodied weapons and uniforms. By then it was sun down and team Mär was setting up camp. When night came, Jack gave everyone some vegetables that he grew the previous night.

"You know I've been wondering, who's the leader for Team Mär?" Belle asked.

"It's Ginta." Said Alviss.

"How di-" Jack began.

"Through eliminating the possibilities." Alviss interrupted. "Alan is stuck in a dog making him unable to lead, no one here would let you lead."

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

"It's true." Nanashi muttered with a snicker under his breath.

"Plus I don't think Nanashi, Dorothy, and Snow would want to lead for whatever reason and I wasn't even here." Alviss continued.

"Ha ha nailed it." Snow laughed. "Though those aren't the only reasons."

"She's right." Said Ed. "We also chose Ginta for the fact that he came from another world just like Dana. We all know how powerful Dana became within the course of a few months, we're hoping that Ginta will become powerful enough to defeat Phantom this time."

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Babbo asked.

"I agree, these are high expectations for a child." Alviss responded. "It's a very risky gamble."

"Not any more risky than the gamble you took bringing Ginta here." Said Jack. Alviss growled a little.

"You have to admit, it's true." Belle muttered. "In any case I'm going to look around and get some herbs."

"Be careful and don't go too far." Alviss warned.

"Don't worry." She said flying off.

"By the way what do you think about all of this Ginta?" Jack questioned, he didn't get a response. "Ginta?" There was still no response he was curled up staring at the fire. "Is something wrong? You've been unusually quiet tonight."

"Uh … I have?" Said Ginta coming out of the daze.

"Yes, and you're being rude to Jack here, he asked you a question and you ignored him."

"I di- I mean I wasn't ignoring him I'm perfectly fine about all this. It's not like I'm bothered by the brutal killings on both sides." Ginta said quickly.

_'Liar.' _Dorothy and Snow thought.

"If you say so pal." Shrugged Jack, "You sure you're all right."

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me." Ginta replied.

Meanwhile in Lestava Castle the Chess Pieces, primarily the knights, were having a council over the day's battles.

"That's a pathetic display of our pawns!" One of the robbed knights complained. "We should just come in and kill them already!"

"Oh come now." Said a man in robes wearing a skull mask and a hood. "We have to give some of these children participating a fighting chance."

"You're too soft." Said Halloween, the man tied to a crucifix wearing a tomato looking mask. "We can't keep sending in pawns like this or it'll get boring."

"Why not send in rooks instead?" The skull mask man asked.

"To hell with it! I really want to fight those bastards!" Shouted the robbed knight with a pointy top.

"Patience is a virtue." Said the man who gave the announcement a few days ago, Peta. He then turned to their silver haired leader. "What do you think about this Phantom?"

"We'll send in the rooks and a few bishops and let's not come in until they've reached the second check point." Phantom ordered. "Does anyone have any complaints?" There was silence. "Good, starting tomorrow our enemies will be fighting the rooks.

**Sorry this took a while, I had some university stuff to take care of. Hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for the current reviews. I've been trying to expand on Belle's role since there are a lot of people who complain about her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm considering raising the rating … Warning some scenes here are not for the faint of heart. The rest should be good though.**

Chapter 3: Jason

Ginta and the rest of Team Mär woke up to Babbo screaming. He jolted up and turned to see a bug eyed emaciated man crouching, hunched over, and staring at Babbo with a wide grin. The man stroked Babbo slowly and the man purred with each stroke. Alviss shivered.

"Hello Darling." He hissed, "We're finally together again. Why would you abandon us darling?"

"Hands off me!" Babbo shouted. "Do I even know you?" The man stopped stroking Babbo.

"Peta said he was different, we thought he lied. Phantom said you were used by some boy and we thought he lied. Then we saw you being used by that boy yesterday beating up our brethren." The man monologued. "You really wouldn't abandon us would you Darling?"

"Of course he di-" Ginta started.

"Silence thief!" The man shrieked, making Ginta jump back. "We wanna hear our Darling!"

"Alviss, who the hell is this creep?" Nanashi whispered.

"He's a rook from the Chess. From what I remembered he had an unhealthy obsession with rare ärms. Babbo in particular." Alviss whispered back. "He tended to praise Babbo for all of Phantom's victories in the war games. And he hasn't gotten the memo about Babbo."

"And Phantom hasn't gotten rid of him?"

"Apparently."

"Yes I really would abandon the Chess!" Babbo shouted. "Now it may be due to my amnesia but I don't remember you at all Mister …"

"If it helps we called him "Darling."" Alviss called.

"He has a name." Said the man looking straight at Team Mär. "It has just been a long time since he's used it. What was it again?" He then turned his head to the side "You fool! Now is not the time too look over that issue! We must bring back our Darling! Our Darling!" His head then snapped down. "My name is Jason!" He then shouted. "That's something you two can't take from me!" He then looked up and rolled his eyes "What are you doing here? We thought we disposed of you a long time ago. We'll take care of you later." His attention turned back to Babbo. "Now as you were saying Darling?"

"What the hell was that?" Jack shrieked.

"I don't know." Said Alviss. "I don't think any previous Cross Guard member has seen this. We've only seen the man whose obsessed with Babbo."

"I don't know you." Babbo stated flatly.

"You lie Darling right? Right?"

"I'm not lying. I don't know you."

"No … no … Darling knew us. Yes … yes … Darling indeed knew us. Yes … something is wrong …" "Jason" then threw his arms up in the air shouting "Brainwashing! Brainwashing! Yes you were brainwashed Darling!" He then got into Babbo's face.

"Hey back off!" Ginta shouted.

"What the hell are you doing get away from me you scoundrel!" Babbo shouted.

"Who dares brainwash you Darling?" "Jason" screeched. "Who dares?"

"He's not brainwashed!" Ginta shouted. "Jason" turned his head slowly.

"It was you …" He hissed. "Yes … You did this not only did you steal him but you brainwashed him!"

"How the hell could I brainwash him?" Ginta shouted. "I met him like that!"

"STOP LYING!" He screeched causing Ginta to shiver. He lunged forward to attack him, screaming.

"Wait." Said an elderly voice. Everyone turned to see an elderly man with a short scruffy beard and messy hair in an old brown robe with some holes in it, bare footed, and holding a plain walking stick. "If this is going to be an official match for the head hunt games then you will need a referee."

"Who're you?" Show asked.

"My name is Joseph, I'm just a wandering chess member who happened to stumble across this quarrel." He said.

"Fuck off!" "Jason" hissed. "We don't need a referee to kill the boy."

"Well, I don't want either of us to be punished by Phantom if we happen to not follow any of the rules." Said Joseph. "Now, let the match between Ginta of Team Mär and Jason begin."

"Babbo!" Ginta shouted trying to reach for him but "Jason" grabbed his neck first.

"Darling won't come back to you. Yes … Darling won't come back to you. Yes ..." "Jason" said repeatedly as he choked the boy.

"Ginta!" Snow shouted about to run forward when Alviss grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." Alviss said. Snow released herself from his grip and rubbed her wrist and turned her attention back to the match. Babbo hopped up and knocked "Jason" in the head making him let go of Ginta's neck to grab his head. Ginta fell to his knees gasping and coughing.

"Ginta! Are you all right?" Babbo asked.

"Yeah … I'll be fine." Ginta said rubbing the finger marks around his neck. Jack and Snow sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry …" They heard Jason say. "I'm so sorry … I'm sorry …" The man was on his knees with his hands covering his ears repeating "I'm sorry." He started weeping as he continued to apologize.

"Ginta! Now's your chance!" Nanashi shouted. Ginta ignored him. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you. I decided not to do it." Ginta replied. "It's not fair to beat your opponent when they're down. I'm waiting until he's regained the fighting spirit." Jason soon snapped back to one of his crazy personalities. He charged at Ginta.

"Babbo version 1a! Hammer ärm!" Ginta shouted. Babbo turned into a boxing glove looking weapon on his left hand.

"Nature ärm! Sharpen!" "Jason" shouted, though nothing seemed to happen as he ran towards Ginta. When he got close enough Ginta tried to punch him but he dodged and chomped onto Ginta's free arm, just above the wrist, making him bleed.

"AUGH!" Ginta screamed.

"So that's what he did." Dorothy muttered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He used that ärm to sharpen his teeth, since normally it would be difficult for a single bite to pierce the skin. I mean under normal circumstances the worse you'd get from a human would be some bite marks left behind." She explained. Babbo turned back to normal. Ginta tried to grab hold of "Jason's" lower jaw until he found a small opening between his arm and "Jason's" mouth. "Jason" bit down on his arm harder and more blood oozed out of the wound. Ginta flinched but it didn't stop him from sliding his finger into the tiny space and try to pry his mouth open. He couldn't do it and was more successful at trying to slice off his own finger.

"Babbo!" Ginta shouted.

"I'm on it!" Babbo replied flying forward and knocking "Jason" on the head making him get off of Ginta's arm. However he took a chunk of Ginta's skin with him.

"Darling why?" He asked after he spat out some of Ginta's skin.

"Ginta is my servant, and I won't allow you to harm him." Babbo said. "Jason" didn't say anything after that and just stood there frozen.

"Jason, do you surrender?" Joseph asked. There was no reply. "Jason?" He suddenly screamed and attacked Ginta. Ginta quickly turned Babbo into his hammer ärm and blocked his scratches. He tried his best to ignore his stinging arm.

"Babbo Version 2!" He quickly shouted. Babbo turned into a gun looking weapon and started shooting bubbles that look like his face.

"What is this?" "Jason" shouted. "What did you do to Darling? Darling didn't do this before!" The bubbles exploded sending "Jason" straight into a tree. Joseph looked at "Jason" for a few seconds.

"Ginta wins!" He announced.

"No!" "Jason" shouted. "It is not over! We won't rest until Darling is back!"

"You've been down for far too long." Said Joseph. "We need to get back." He grabbed "Jason" and used a dimension ärm to teleport away.

"Ginta!" Snow called running up to him. She grabbed his injured arm and used her Holy ärm to heal it. The bleeding stopped and skin started to return to the bite wound. However, it left a scar.

"Thanks Snow." He replied. "Everyone let's get going." Team Mär packed up their campsite and started walking. When night came they set up camp again but this time they were near the Cross Guard.

"Well well Alviss you got some nerve to show your face around here." Said a young man dressed in a sleeveless shirt and baggy pants similarly to how Alan dressed six years ago. "After deserting us why would you come back."

"This wasn't intentional Richard." Alviss growled. "Besides it's not like I became a traitor and joined the Chess."

"Wait wait wait." Jack interrupted. "You weren't sent to us on some orders?"

"You would find out eventually." Alviss shrugged. "No I wasn't sent out on orders, I came to you on my own accord for my own reasons."

"Well whatever." Richard growled, "Elizabeth, Gaira and all the other grownups might have been fine with it but that doesn't give you any excuse to abandon us! I might have to take some disciplinary measures."

"If you're trying to mimic Alan you're doing a poor job at it." Alviss smirked.

"Grr why you…" Richard growled again.

"Well well, nice to see you again Kiddo." Said Elizabeth walking up to the group. "See you've made some new friends Richard."

"Friends? Never!" Richard huffed.

"Aw come on Richy you won't get through life with that attitude, and I could say the same about you Kiddo." She said, Alviss mumbled something under his breath. "By the way Team Kiddy, saw your match yesterday and I gotta say you've practically beaten the chess in record time."

"Team Kiddy? Why I'd never…" Babbo growled.

"Don't bother." Alviss sighed, "Once she's come up with a nickname for you she's gonna stick with it."

"Damn straight." She stated with pride. "By the way Kiddo, Old number three wants to talk to you about something."

"Yes mam." He said getting up and leaving the group.

"Hmph, what did he do to get Gaira's attention." Richard mumbled.

"I heard that within the last six years he's become Gaira's top student or something like that." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Big whoop, he's the youngest one in the cross guard, he should be listening to us. I don't care if Gaira gives him validation he should be listening to me- I mean us!" Richard huffed.

"Why am I detecting some jealousy here?" Dorothy giggled.

"I'm not jealous!" Richard snapped, he left fuming.

"Ah don't mind him, he's always yearning for attention." Elizabeth sighed.

"Miss Elizabeth, I don't think I've seen you fight in the War Games." Said Edward.

"Well I kinda wasn't allowed Doggy, if you remember many members were against women and children fighting. However, since the Chess were letting them fight they ultimately decided that it would be hypocritical if we didn't let them fight." She explained. "Even then there are some supporters that didn't show up to the headhunt games. Like a good friend of mine." She then looked down to the ground. "I hope she'll all right. Though it's kind of a shame that some of our members died because they were left defenseless due to some ärm being stolen."

"What?" Ginta exclaimed "Why?"

"It might have something to with that 'anything goes' rule." Elizabeth shrugged. At the same time Alviss approached Gaira.

"Elizabeth said you needed to speak to me." He said.

"Yes, it's about that boy Ginta." Gaira replied.

"What about him?"

"He's not very experienced in hand to hand combat is he?"

"No, not really, he's kinda dependent on using Babbo." Alviss sighed.

"I see."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because it's a concern, at least for your team, we all saw him almost get strangled to death and he had a hard time fighting without Babbo." Gaira pointed out. "When Dana was alive he could handle the chess without his ärm or using up too much magical energy. From what I've seen of Ginta it doesn't look pretty. He needs more proper training if he's going to survive and keep Team Mär from getting disqualified."

"Your point is?"

"You're going to train him." Said Gaira flatly.

"What? No way." Alviss huffed.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice, that's an order."

"Fine…" Alviss grumbled.

**Yeah it's been a while since I last updated. School and have some health problems so I won't be able to update as frequently. **

**As for the Chapter, I always thought there was a bit of a double standard when it came to letting women and children fight. I mean I remember in the manga it was if the Chess allow women and children fight, no one bats an eye but if someone else did they get looked down upon. I might be misinterpreting that but that has always kinda bugged me.**

**Also, can you guess who Jason and Joseph are based off of?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In the Meantime

Back on Earth, Koyuki went too school as usual, with the police investigating the incident from a few weeks ago, long after the news stopped reporting on it. They have been asking the students about Ginta's disappearance. The students in Yazawa's class, including Koyuki herself have told the police the same thing, the room suddenly went dark and a door popped out, Ginta went through it and then he disappeared. Students in nearby classrooms said that they saw Yazawa's class outside of their class room freaking out for some reason. Koyuki, however, gave the extra mile about Ginta's whereabouts. She told authorities that she'd been having dreams about Ginta in a place called Mär Heaven and about his exploits. She told how he saved her from being encased in ice and training with him in the training gates and so on. She even told them about the Headhunt games. However, the officers found them to be charming stories and nothing more. Today she told authorities about Jason and how he almost killed Ginta and meeting the Cross Guard members, Richard and Elizabeth.

"Look kid," said one of the officers, "You're probably having some anxiety dreams concerning your friend. We're still investigating the event and we're not getting any leads."

"But it's all true!" Koyuki claimed.

"Dreams may feel real, but in the end they're just dreams kid." The officer brushed off.

"But-"Koyuki began.

"Hold on." Said another officer, a pale woman with long black hair, grey eyes and dark circles under those eyes. "What's your name miss?"

"What are you doing Himura?" Her fellow officer asked.

"Just talking, what does it look like?" She said back.

"Ah … Koyuki." Koyuki responded.

"Right, Koyuki, may I speak with you after your classes?" The woman asked. Koyuki hesitated, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Um … sure." Said Koyuki, "Can you meet me here?" She gave Officer Himura a piece of paper with an address on it. Officer Himura smirked.

"All right, I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done."

Hours later, after classes, Koyuki went to Ginta's apartment, where his mother just finished a new section for her latest book.

"Hey Koyuki." She greeted. "Come in." Koyuki stepped into the apartment and pulled out her note book.

"I took notes for Ginta, again." She said.

"That's nice of you." Ginta's mother replied, "Speaking of which, did you see him again?"

"Yep." Koyuki nodded. "But this time there was this guy who practically lusted after Babbo, and he tried to kill Ginta. However he had like one distinct personality that didn't want Babbo and Ginta ended up surviving." Ginta's mother sat there frozen, not sure what to say. "On the up side we met up with the Cross Guard and talked to a couple of members." Said Koyuki trying to get her mind off Ginta's near death experience. She then went into detail about Richard and Elizabeth. After a while the two heard a knock on the door. Ginta's mother got up and answered it. When she opened it, the officer from earlier was standing there, except in a sweatshirt and jeans. The officer's mouth dropped.

"Can I help you with anything?" Ginta's mother asked.

"Oh my god." The officer muttered. "Y-you're Shirori Toramizu!"

"Yes, and you are …?" Ginta's mother asked.

"Eh- keeeeeeeee…" The officer began trying to make out words with the random sounds she made until she finally spat out. "Kazue Himura! I-I-I-I'm a big fan of yours!"

" I can tell." Shiori said dryly.

"I-it's an honor to meet you!" Kazue then got onto her knees. "I am so sorry we weren't able to find your son!"

"Oh Officer Himura, right? You wanted to talk didn't you?" Said Koyuki. Kazue was left speechless, blushing. She then got off her knees and brushed herself off.

"Ah, right." She said regaining her composure. "As I said, we weren't able to find your son but for the last few weeks Koyuki here has been laying claims that your son-"

"Is in a fairytale world? Yes I know." Shiori said bluntly.

"Ah," Said Kazue, "Then I don't need to go over any details with you. My superiors think that a story like that is a load of bullshit, while I think transported to a fairytale world seems to make the most logical sense than any of the theories my colleagues have come up with. Like elaborate kidnapping through a gas leak or something like that. Anyway this is an independent investigation of mine that my coworkers don't know about, kinda."

"Kinda?" Shiori asked.

"I mostly want to hear about this Mär Heaven place. However, it sounds very similar to your husband's disappearance right down to him disappearing in a public place. Plus it sounds interesting." Kazue shrugged, she then turned her attention to Koyuki. "Now Koyuki, how long have you been having those dreams?"

"As long as I could remember." Koyuki replied, "I'm a princess of a large kingdom in Mär Heaven after all."

"I see. When did you start seeing Ginta in that world?"

"About ten days or so after he said he arrived in Mär Heaven, after saving me from being encased in ice."

"Wait … You were encased in ICE?" Kazue shouted.

"Yeah I was running from my stepmother and as a last resort I froze myself until my servant, Ed, could save me, but Ginta saved me instead."

"Didn't that come with any severe injury or something like that?"

"… No ..."

"Anyway, how did Ginta say he got there?"

"While training he said something about a man named Alviss summoning him."

"Is there any reason?"

"Apparently, since that world is on the brink of war Alviss thought that he may need someone from outside of Mär Heaven to kill the leader of the group terrorizing the world, the Chess Pieces. Since it worked before."

"Hold on, What do you mean by "before?" Did a terrorist group attacking the world happen and a person from a different world got summoned just to stop them?" Kazue asked.

"Yep."

"Wow … Anyway, is there anything special about other worlders that the citizens can't do on their own?"

"Well in Ginta's case he ended up as a symbol of hope."

"I see." Said Kazue, "That will be all for today." She turned to Shiori, "Sorry to have bothered you."

"Ah, not at all." Shiori dismissed. "I'm glad that you're taking this extra effort to find out where my son is." Kazue bowed and left. She then turned back to Koyuki. "Hey Koyuki, what happened during the battle?"

"Well we all woke up when we heard Babbo screaming..." Said Koyuki, she went on the explain Jason's antics and how Ginta managed to fair against the man. Shiori smiled and listened intently to Koyuki's tale.

When Koyuki got home she went to bed, excited for sleep thinking _'What adventures will Me and Ginta have tonight?' _

**Well Happy New Year everyone. I just wanted to do a short chapter on what Koyuki was up to back in Ginta's world. I gotta say, how come Ginta's disappearance in his world didn't catch any attention? I mean there were quite a bit of people who ran out of the class room and they were being loud enough for surrounding class rooms to hear, so shouldn't they end up hearing about the event in some form? Also, wouldn't a boy suddenly disappearing in front of his classmates at school, in a small room where the only other exit seems to be the windows attract attention from the police and media?**


End file.
